Lordofseas
Nicknames Nicknames of lordofseas are: - Los - Lordo - Orchid Lordofseas prefers to be called los. Failure to call lordofseas by his name/nicknames may result in head bashing, stomach aches, pregnancy, electrocution, or death. Note: Lordofseas' true name is unknown at the time of publication. His ancestry lies in the ashes of Ancient Tollan. History Lordofseas was born to a family on the planet that was known as Tollan circa. 1448 A.D. (Anno Domini) EY (Earth Years). Just prior to his birth, scientists were researching the effects of nuclear technology. According to Tollan logs, the scientists' lab was destroyed in an explosion now known to be a result of uncontrolled nuclear fusion. The shockwaves decimated his house, and altered lordofseas' DNA completely. When lordofseas was born, his DNA reacted with the anti-matter in the very atmosphere, which set off genetic mutations. In a twist of fate, the mutations led him to ascension at the age of 3 whilst he was asleep. He descended, with a new body, a ship, and the knowledge of the Races of the Great Galaxy in his computer. Lordofseas rescued the Cantina at the edge of the Moriah Galaxy, where black holes lie. Admiral Mapp, in return, made lordofseas the key to the TARDIS mechanism. How this was possible is unknown, but he is trusted by a generous few of the Cantinan Crew. Personality Lordofseas is tolerant, but impatient. He is a tad arrogant, a pragmatist, and extremely manipulative. However, his manipulations hold many forms. He's also very articulate. Talents Lordofseas has a vice for music. He plays the piano, clarinet, and trumpet. He also sings. His musical prowess can only be rivaled by his massive intellect. However, lordofseas has little talent for sports, and none for visual art. Accessories Warship Lordofseas' ship is called the Bellastrum Atlantica, a ship with heavy influences on Galactican, late Ancient, late Asgard, and Tollan design, but with upgraded shields, thickened armor plating, and advanced weapons. Its energy sources are 7 Neutrino Ion Generators, 3 Ori Power Cores working in synchrony with a single Zero Point Module. The ship has a Computer Core with a hard drive containing the knowledge of the four Great Races, along with a processor to compute the data. The Core can be accessed anywhere in the ship through a holographic avatar. Stasis pods are located at three places within the ship, with the capability of storing 600 people. The Warstar has 4 hyperdrives: 3 Lantian Intergalactic Stardrives, and 1 Asgard Hyperdrive. There are also 7 subliminal engines, that have the ability to propel the Warstar extremely close to the speed of light. The Warstar's shields contour around the hull, saving power, but still remaining powerful. The ship's hull is highly dense: the alloy density is a whopping 2098.8872 kilograms/cubic meter. The hull is made from trinium, naquadah, carbon, curium, cadmium, zinc, and isotopes of hydrogen, argon, and promethium. The hull is precicely 8.69 meters thick. The density of the ship is compensated in the energy output of the Ori Power Cores, and Zero Point Module. Atlantica's weapons grid consist of 3 drone capacitors, each containing 500 drones within its respective arsenal, 12 Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, 30 Ion Cannons, 40 Batteries, 50 Railguns, and 350 Naquadah enhanced Mark IX Warheads. The railguns are equipped with exploding trinium rounds, which increases the lethality. The Ion Cannons are of Tollan design, but with Ancient modifications to increase velocity and shield penetration. One battery is a twin gun turret. These batteries fire high explosive anti-capital ship shells. The control system stems from the Control Chair in the Command and Control centre. The chair controls everything inside the ship's systems. However, the Chair may only be activated through the living genetic code and consiousness of Lordofseas. Defensive Forearm Mechanism The Defensive Forearm Mechanism, otherwise DFM in short form, is a protective gadget that Lordofseas has utilized on his journeys. The forearm mechanism is powered by a Nuclear Fusion Reactor. The reactor fuses the elements within the air. The DFM also contains rechargable battery, which is charged when the DFM is not in use, in case of emergencies. The technologies that the DFM can aid Lordofseas with are the following: elliptical-shaped orange energy shield, jumper (the technology to move from one place to another instantaneously, but limited to 2 kilometers radius), cloak, and a mask of illusion. As long as the DFM is supplied with raw materials, the shield, illusion, and cloak will almost never fail. The DFM can only be activated like the warship: through lordofseas' living genetic code. Ion Gun The Ion Gun is a variant of the Traveller's gun and the Tollan Ion Cannon. The Gun fires a single superheated naquadah plasma ion at a time at high velocities. The Gun also has Blast and Stun modes, in which it fires either 3 ions at once, or an electrical energy ball respectively. Tablet Computer The Tablet Computer has the knowledge of many races of the Galaxy on it, including the Ancients, Asgard, Nox, Furlings, Tollan, Eurondan, Aschen, Tau'ri, Wraith, Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Travelers, and many more. The computer has 3 Furling designed processors to handle the gigantic amount of information. Alteran Backpack The Backpack carries Lordofseas' tablet computer within it. It is made from genuine Tau'ri Gazelle leather. FRAn Lordofseas has utilized the FRAn technologies to new heights. However, these heights are a closely guarded secret, and so the specifications of this technology are unknown. However, male and female FRAns have been seen. Accomplishments Lordofseas has kissed Foley and lived, bore the child of Cowpants and Muffin, and has served Pharaoh Hamenthotep faithfully. Category:Characters